maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Carolyn
Personal Information Description 'Ms. Carolyn Griswell '''is Maraya's 73-year-old bus driver who first appeared in an extra episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Then she starts appearing in the 2017 series "My School Life." She drives Maraya's bus, 158M. Appearance Early Appearance When Maraya first met Ms. Carolyn in an extra episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life", she was wearing her most common outfit, which was a green tanktop with blue flowers and trim on it. She wears pink capris and white socks and shoes that go along with her outfit. Ms. Carolyn has bleach blond hair that is shoulder length and is tied into two pigtails with matching blue ribbons. Her hair is known to be wavy. She also has blue eyes that are round with eyelashes. My School Life In the new 2017 series "My School Life", Ms. Carolyn's appearance is totally different. She is now seen wearing a white tanktop with a V neckline and bronze buttons below it. She wears green shorts with the same white socks and shoes that she has been previously wearing in the previous series "My Better Autistic Life: Better School Days." The shorts, socks and shoes go along with her outfit. She still has bleach blond hair that is shoulder length and wavy, but it is in a new hairstyle now, so that means that she no longer wears her pretty pigtails. Ms. Carolyn still has her blue eyes, too, but they are just in a different eye shape, which makes her eyes more realistic. My Continued School Life In this second "My School Life" series, she is 74 years old and is still a bus driver for Maraya. Her new appearance includes her wearing a gray shirt with light pink sleeves and a light pink minivan on the center. She also wears shorter black shorts with matching light pink socks and black tennis shoes rather than white ones. She still has the same hairstyle and same eye shape as she is still driving her bus 158M. Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever Ms. Carolyn is now an 81-year-old woman who is no longer a bus driver but is Maraya's supervisor and best friend. In this new 2017 series, she has a totally new appearance, which is a white and beige striped t-shirt, a hot pink skirt, white socks and white tennis shoes. Her wavy hair is tied in two low pigtails with matching pink bows. Ms. Carolyn's blue eyes have changed into an anime eye shape with eyelashes so now she's like an anime character. Personality Ms. Carolyn's personality was not seen in the series "My Better Autistic Life: Better School Days", but as seen in the episode "Being Like Ms. Carolyn" (sixth episode of the series "My School Life"), she loves singing and humming songs, especially if she's in front of a lot of people who ride her bus. She is also extremely friendly as mentioned in the "My School Life" theme song. In the two episodes "Cheerleader Practice Chaos" and "Self Control of the Body", Ms. Carolyn is known to have another occupation, which is a cheerleading coach for Maraya and her best friends Carmen, Ashley, Novalee, Erin and Nicki. Then in the sixteenth series, she has an occupation as Maraya's supervisor because she retired from her job as a bus driver at age 81. Catchphrases Ms. Carolyn has one main catchphrase that she says in the series "My School Life". And in her catchphrase, she begins it with a general question word like what, who, when, where, why or how. Here are some examples of how she says it in the series: *And where on Earth is Maraya at? ("Accidents Happen") *I don't know how on Earth that happened, but don't worry, it's just that my voice is hoarse, so that means that I'll get it back in a few hours. ("The Case of the 'Voice Changing-Itis'") *Hey! What on Earth are you two girls doing here on my bus? ("Professional or Not Professional?") *Hey! Ms. Sherrit, what on Earth do you think you're doing on my bus? ("Don't Get On My Bus, Ms. Sherrit!") *Maraya, what are you doing here? And how on Earth did you get a job here? ("Working At the Goody-Will") Trivia *Mentioned in the episode "The Case of the 'Voice Changing-Itis'", it seems that Carolyn's last name is Griswell. *Ms. Carolyn has a husband named Mr. Danny, as seen in the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn." *Because Ms. Carolyn is so friendly, she lets everyone get on her bus, except Ms. Sherrit, which makes Ms. Carolyn say in a mad tone, "Get off my bus!" *In the series "My Better Autistic Life", she is just an ordinary bus driver, but in the series "My School Life", she is Maraya's helper too. *Ms. Carolyn has been sick before, as seen in the episode "Where's Ms. Carolyn?" *She is known to be Maraya's favorite person, as mentioned in the episode "Being Like Ms. Carolyn." *She is known to be an obsession created by Maraya, as seen in the episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn." *Ms. Carolyn knows other bus drivers and monitors, such as Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye, as mentioned in the episode "Accidents Happen." *It is known that Ms. Carolyn likes to wear summer clothes in the episode "Life as an Autistic", which makes Maraya wonder, ''Why is Ms. Carolyn wearing a tanktop and shorts in the cold weather? Because she is a weirdo? *Ms. Carolyn has only cried once in the series. *Mentioned in the episode "Let's Go Swimming!", she tells Maraya that she couldn't swim, but in the ending song, she can swim. *Seen in the episode "Being Born In 1943", it is known that Ms. Carolyn was born on June 11, 1943. Gallery 20170408 160518.jpg|Ms. Carolyn's first appearance with Maraya in the episode "Life as an Autistic." 20170406 114158.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her bathing suit on. 20170415 230104.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her assistant, Ms. Brenda. 20170619 175220.jpg|Ms. Carolyn driving her bus. 20170619 175433.jpg 20170622 160811.jpg 20170623 155904.jpg|Ms. Carolyn being mad at Maraya. 20170702 163300.jpg|Ms. Carolyn talking to Maraya. 20170820 105857.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with Maraya's special ed teacher, Ms. Sherrit. 20171105 134314.jpg|Ms. Carolyn with her husband, Mr. Danny. 20171112 134102.jpg|Ms. Carolyn and Maraya in the "Maraya + Ms. Carolyn = Best Friends Forever" title card. 20171112 134137.jpg|3-year-old Carolyn with her sister Maraya at preschool in her unexpected life. 20171220 202112.jpg|Ms. Carolyn thinking about something while driving her bus. 20171220 202201.jpg 20180407 205249.jpg|Ms. Carolyn holding Maraya's hand while walking 20180407 213209.jpg 20180429 104443.jpg|Ms. Carolyn smiling with teeth showing. 20180607 150044.jpg 20180607 150115.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Helpers Category:Bus Drivers